


Eyes That Shine

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompts: eyes like that, I'm not gonna die for you, animal side</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eyes That Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompts: eyes like that, I'm not gonna die for you, animal side

She wasn't supposed to die for him, but Carolyn Fry was a tough and stubborn little bitch and didn't always do what she was told. Riddick had followed her scent on this godforsaken fucking planet, knowing it was hid kind of scent. He had wanted to get her alone on that shuttle, get out to the deep black of space where the only things that shone would be the stars, his eyes and the pale skin of her stomach as he took her clothes off. He wanted to smell her arousal as he tasted her skin, wanted to feel her heart stop when he made her come with just his mouth. Carolyn was supposed to spread herself wide for him, welcome him inside her hot depths, let him smell that flavor of beautiful when she clung to him. The aftershocks would have been good, would have rolled through her like a tidal wave. The shine to his eyes would've let him see her flushed face, the roll of her eyes as she writhed beneath him.

But the creatures took her from him, so it was only fair for him to get a piece of them in return for stealing his chosen mate.


End file.
